


We used to be a love story

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Hand Jobs, Last Kiss, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux and Kylo were defeated, captured by the Resistance. Alone in his cell, Hux is not even sure Kylo is still alive and he doesn't hope to see his lover anymore. Until one day, Kylo comes to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



Hux is sitting in his cell, a datapad in his hands. The device was, just like everything else about his imprisonment, created to drive Hux crazy. Hux used to have a whole galaxy under his fingertips whenever he held a datapad when he was a General. He could take thousands of lives with a swipe of a finger and decide the fates of whole planets. All this datapad contains now is a copy of one book. More precisely, a copy of a cringey romance novel, so badly written Hux decided being able to kill the author was his dying wish if they cared to ask him before they execute him. 

Still, he’s read it three times already, found about a hundred typos and considered rewriting the most horrific passages (this means about all of them. Hux determined that the entirety of two sentences could be kept in the book.) Except his datapad doesn’t come with the build-in word processor so he can only recreate it in his mind, not physically. 

Hux wonders what exactly they’re waiting for. It’s not like they need to search for evidence on his crimes or time to decide whether he’s guilty.

Suddenly there’s a noise of the door opening which is without a doubt the most exciting thing to happen since they put Hux in the cell. He has no idea how much time has passed. He tried to determine it by the number of meals he received but they come irregularly, as if confusing him on purpose. Hux stands up and turns his datapad off, getting into a protective stance. He expects to be dragged away for torture and he’s almost glad for it. He knows he won’t last long, he’s not used to physical pain, not like - 

“Kylo!” he exclaims when a figure finally steps into the room. The door swishes closed again and Hux stumbles forward with his heart beating frenetically in his chest. He’s met by a familiar pair of strong arms that wrap around him instinctively and he reaches to press a kiss onto whatever part of Kylo he encounters. 

They share a long, passionate kiss before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. There are tears in Hux’s eyes and he lets them fall, lets Kylo see them, too overjoyed to care. 

“I love you,” Kylo says and his voice is not as deep as Hux remembers, not as melodic, and he supposes he’s idealised it a little. But they’re the first words to come out of Kylo’s mouth after weeks of separation and Hux wouldn’t care if he croaked like a frog.

“I love you too,” he whispers and kisses Kylo again. His chest is clenching as he wraps his arms tighter around Kylo’s waist and pulls him closer but it’s not enough. It almost hurts him to breathe, to let go of Kylo’s lips for even the tiny moment. He hates his body for needing air, and he tries to convince it that all he needs is more of Kylo’s touch, that he could live on Kylo’s love alone. 

He never realised how much time he actually spent with Kylo before their capture. They were almost always together and when they weren’t, they knew of each other’s whereabouts. Hux could endure weeks without Kylo if they commed often enough. But this uncertainty was unbearable. Hux hasn’t seen Kylo since their mission went wrong and their ship got taken by the Resistance. They separated them immediately, sedating Hux while Kylo was still putting up a fight. Hux comforted himself that he’d know if Kylo was killed, that he’d feel it, but the truth be told, he wasn’t sure up to this moment. 

“I thought they killed you,” he says into Kylo’s mouth, cluthing Kylo tight enough to feel his ribs.

“They wanted me alive,” Kylo replies, “for my mother.”

“Oh,” Hux pulls away suddenly, looking Kylo over. He sees the same grey jumpsuit, the same collar and lets out a sigh of relief. For a while he thought -

“She tried,” Kylo says, foreseeing what Hux is thinking about as always, “she tried very hard. Promised me about everything she could. I didn’t think she was this desperate.”

“And you refused her,” Hux tries very hard to say it like he’s not surprised.

“I have more dignity and resolve to stand by my beliefs,” Kylo answers and presses a kiss against the crease between Hux’s eyebrows, “and she wouldn’t let you go.”

Hux supposes she should say it was foolish or reckless of Kylo to refuse the offer to walk free just for him. He’s said various times that sentiment would get Kylo in trouble and here he has a proof. But he doesn’t say anything, happy that Kylo did stand by him. Hux wouldn’t bet on it.

“Why did they let you come here?” Hux asks then, when the initial shock of seeing Kylo again has passed and his brain is functioning again.

“I don’t know,” Kylo shakes his head, “they just came and asked me if I wanted to see you. I thought… I thought you were dead. I thought they’d show me your body.”

“This can’t be good,” Hux murmurs and clings onto Kylo instinctively.

“Shhhh,” Kylo kisses Hux’s nose, “it’s good now. Don’t worry about later.”

“Yes, it’s good, you’re good,” Hux smiles. 

They stagger towards the bed and fall onto it, clinging onto each other. Hux keeps kissing Kylo, his lips, his nose, his forehead, any part he can reach. Kylo smiles and tries to pry Hux away to kiss him too but Hux won’t let him, pinning him to the mattress. 

“Good, good, good,” Hux murmurs against his skin that lost some of its tan. Hux supposes they’ve been taken longer than he thought. 

“It’s all your fault, you know?” Kylo whispers. Hux freezes.

“I warned you it was risky-”

“No, not that,” Kylo says, “the thing before. This.”

Kylo traces the line of of Hux’s jaw with his thumb. Hux opens his mouth to say something and then he changes his mind and closes it again. Kylo caresses the front side of Hux’s neck, avoiding the collar to keep up the pretence of this being yet another day back on the Finalizer.

“What?” Hux swallows; Kylo’s hand moves with it.

“Our thing,” Kylo explains and sighs, “without you, I never would have fallen in love and become so reckless and so prone to impulsive decisions.”

“That’s ridiculous, Ren,” Hux scoffs, “you were reckless and impulsive long before you met me. If it changed at all, it was for the better.”

“Right, you’re my hero.”

“Shut up.”

Hux doesn’t say that if he were a real hero, Kylo wouldn’t be locked up in a Resistance base, waiting for his inevitable execution. Or maybe they were already sentenced and this was their punishment - a life-sentence with one badly written erotica. 

He kisses Kylo’s jaw instead, desperate to drop the topic, afraid Kylo will keep it up and unintentionally make him feel even worse. Kylo rubs soothing circles onto Hux’s back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Kylo whispers.

“Are you sorry you fell for me?” Hux supports himself on his forearms and looks at Kylo from above a little. 

“No,” Kylo breathes out immediately, “I’d do it again if I could.”

“Even with this outcome?”

“Especially with this outcome.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I like to think that we are too much of a threat to the Resistance. You and me together.”

“Clearly we’re not,” Hux opposes him and tugs at the dull fabric of Kylo’s jumpsuit.

“Do you even realise how much our capture cost them?” Kylo asks, “how many people we took down before they captured us?”

“How many you took down, you mean,” Hux says bitterly, “I was too busy passing out.”

“I fought for you. You were the reason why I kept going. I kept hoping the one I killed would be the last one and I’d be able to get away with you. Every time a new one came, I thought: ‘This one will be the last.’” 

“That’s very touching,” Hux scoffs, “but it was in vain. We’ll die here.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Getting caught by the Resistance? When I know it will lead to them gaining a lot of advantage in this war, possibly enough to seize control of the Galaxy?” Hux chuckles unhappily, “I regret I didn’t get more time with you for that.”

“Yeah, so do I.”

“If I knew it would be all so useless, I’d never kick you out of my bed for the sake of working more.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Kylo laughs but there’s a hint of remorse in his voice, wishful thinking. 

“No, seriously,” Hux interrupts him, “I put all my life into this and for what? To be locked up with a shitty attempt at erotica, waiting for my execution? I should have run away with you when you asked.”

“I was drunk and frustrated.”

“It was the smartest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Maybe.”

Hux kisses Kylo again, sweetly, slowly, as if he hopes it can earn him some time before this blissful moment inevitably ends. Kylo places his warm, big hands on Hux’s waist and holds them together. Desperation and desire seep into their touch and he feels Hux’s cock on top of his thigh. 

“They have cameras here,” Hux whispers and blushes when Kylo grinds against him. 

“So we’d better put up a good show,” Kylo replies and catches Hux’s lower lip with his teeth. 

Hux huffs but he picks up Kylo’s pace. He reaches for the zipper on Kylo’s jumpsuit and yanks it open to the middle of Kylo’s pale stomach before he has to break the kiss to reveal more of Kylo’s body. 

“I want you inside me,” Kylo breathes out, his eyes full of devotion Hux has never seen in them before, “I want you so much.”

“I don’t have lube here,” Hux protests, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care. At least I’ll feel you for a longer time.”

“No,” Hux says resolutely, “I won’t hurt you.”

He opens Kylo’s jumpsuit completely and tugs his underwear down, revealing a hard cock. He guides Kylo’s legs onto his shoulders. Kylo’s eyes widen when he realises what Hux’s intention is and he closes them in a moment, his lips parting when he feels Hux’s tongue teasing his rim. 

Hux wonders if anyone’s watching them, or how long they’ll let him keep going but soon enough he’s immersed in his task, his worries forgotten. Once again it’s just him and Kylo in their private little bubble of love and passion, just him trying to show Kylo just how much this little thing they have means to him. 

Kylo writhes and whimpers in Hux’s grip, and whispers encouragements and soft amorous moans. He comes unusually quietly and composedly, as if even his pleasure understands the severity of the situation. He lowers his legs onto the mattress and looks up. There’s come in Hux’s hair, on his forehead, dribbling into his eyes and Kylo laughs and reaches for a kiss.

“I think I never got good at this,” he whispers and trails little kisses up Hux’s nose and onto his forehead, licking his own come off. 

“You never really got good at anything,” Hux says, “you just put so much of your heart into it that people thought it too cruel to tell you how much you suck.”

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” 

“I am.” 

“Let me suck you.”

“I…” Hux hesitates, “I think I don’t want to lose sight of your face again.”

“And they say I’m sentimental,” Kylo chuckles and works Hux’s jumpsuit open, pinching his nipples in the process. Hux yelps and Kylo smirks before slipping his hand down into Hux’s briefs. He barely has time to work before Hux is moaning into his mouth, his body shuddering and spasming in Kylo’s arms. 

Kylo wonders if it’s just the separation or if Hux has always been this intoxicating, this ethereal, this gorgeous. 

“Are you crying?” he asks suddenly.   
“Yes,” Hux admits, softly, shyly.

“Aww.”

“Shut up.”

They shift afterwards; they lie on their sides facing each other and tangle their limbs together. Hux wants to both undress completely and zip the jumpsuits up, for some reason. Kylo tucks their cocks back into their underwear for him and Hux is grateful - the little voice in his head telling him there are people watching them back. 

Kylo nuzzles Hux’s neck and presses their bodies together, trying to envelope Hux as if he can somehow absorb him if he tries hard enough. Hux feels more tears rising into his eyes and he allows them to spill this time. 

Kylo stiffens suddenly. Hux’s heart skips a beat, but before he can ask what’s wrong, Kylo’s lips are on his own, kissing him fervently and somehow Hux understands that this is the end, somehow, this is their last kiss. He cries some more when Kylo pulls away just enough to speak.    
“I love you, Hux,” he whispers. In the same moment the door of the cell opens and two men come inside. Hux grips Kylo stronger than he’s ever done before as if he can fight two men who are most probably twice as heavy as he is. 

“I love you too,” he says and shuts his eyes when strong hands start prying his arms off Kylo and pulling his lover away. He and Kylo put up a decent fight but there are more of the Resistance men and finally they manage to drag Kylo away. 

Hux doesn’t hear himself scream but he supposes he must be, with how raw his throat feels. He curls into a ball and finally understands why they let him see Kylo one last time. 

_ They’ll do it tomorrow _ , he thinks and somehow the thought is both horrifying and soothing,  _ they’ll kill us tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the name of this fic all by myself so please leave me a comment as a reward? :D


End file.
